Second chance
by my-pandemonium
Summary: They survived.
1. Need

Standard disclamer apply. Don't own Ai no Kusabi. No money made this way.

* * *

Six months.

Six months since he was awake.

Six months since he was ressurected from the dead.

Six months since he was totally, utterly alone.

He needed him so much. Yet there he was, laying motionless in his hospital bed. Not one movement, not one sound. Silence. Stillness.

He NEEDED HIM! It hurt how much he felt helpless. He wanted to scream, to cry, to do something, anything, just to see his eyes open. To hear the sound of his voice. Oh, god!

A tear stole it's way down his cheek. Then another one, and another one. Soon he was sobbing, holding to his bed, calling over and over again his name.

- Iason... please... Iason... wake up... please – he begged. Something he hated the most. He begged. He needed him, like he needed the air. 'Please, please, please, wake up. Hold me. hold me. HOLD ME!'

But nothing happened. Iason still lay there without giving a sign that he was alive, except slow rise and fall of his chest.

He looked like an angel. His hair all around his form. Silky, soft. Just as Riki remembered.

But he was so pale. Paler than usual. Frightiningly pale. And looked so... fragile.

Even in his mind Riki choked that word. Fragile.

Blondie may look beautifuly, his face sometimes even feminine. He could be gentle, even vulnerable. But never fragile.

One thouch and he would shatter. So delicate.

He was worried. Like never before in his life. New or old.

The doctors said there was some problems after they regenerated his body. Something happened and his recovery became a constant battle. They didn't know what went wrong. The tests keep showing that everything was fine, but yet the Blondie didn't recover. His body stayed the same. Thin, pale. FRAGILE. Slowly dying away.

Riki couldn't allow that. And just like he felt something was wrong, he woke from his coma.

Only to be met with this. This shadow of Iason.

He rememebered the first time he saw his Master... no, his love. He cried for days. Not being able to do anything but look, watch Iason disappearing.

And then one day he went to him. Sit by his hospital bed and just started to talk. He didn't know about what he talked. It didn't matter. He needed something, anything.

Sometimes he even hold Iason's hand. The mere touch making him feel so much better. But on the other days he was afraid to touch him, frightened if he touch him he will shatter. And everytime he cried. Calling his name. 'Wake up, wake up, can't you see I need you. You always protected me, gave me everything, why won't you do it now. Why aren't you protecting me anymore? Why?'

He heard the hiss of the door. He didn't look up. He knew who came. Everyday, at the same time. No matter what happened. Raoul.

He sat on the chair on the opposite of the Riki. On the other side of Iason. He didn't say a word. They said to each other everything they had to say.

Riki sobbed one more time, wipping his tears away. Not ashamed of his tears. Not anymore. and not infront of this Blondie. He saw Roaul cry. More then once. Sometimes they cried together and afterward laugh as they were retelling their stories of Iason.

First time when he saw Raoul was horrible. Raoul came to him the moment he heard the Mongrel was awake. At first when the door opened and Riki saw a blue mane of hair he breathed:

- Iason! – forgeting that he was laying on the bed next to his. When he realized that it was Raoul, he stared to cry, again, remembering Iason was in this same room, but all the same as he wasn't.

- You! – one word. Sentence. Execution. Hate. Pain. Just one look at the Blondie and Riki ached like never before the moment he was awake. This... Blondie was alive, was fine, walking, talking. And his Blondie was between life and death. It wasn't fair. 'But you are to be blamed for what happened to Iason.'

- It's your fault – Raoul said like he was reading his mind. – that Iason looks like this. You destroyed him. You made him a ruin. – everything was said in a whisper, from which Riki shuddered. Does all Blondies managed to control the others just buy whispering?

He didn't say a thing. Didn't try to defend himself. he just kept sobbing. He knew it was his fault.

Raoul turned his gaze to Iason. And every anger or hate that he felt were wipped away. Only pain and worry and was it... love was left in his eyes. Riki looked at Iason again. his own worry and love showing.

They looked again at each other. An understanding came then between each other. They knew what the other felt for Iason.

And since then they talked about Iason. About his past with Raoul, how they met, were there for each other in the Academy and afterwards. Even that, having a friend, was strange for a Blondie. Iason was really a deviant one.

And neither Roul nor Riki could resist him.

After almost four months of their talking did Raoul confess he loves Iason. A friend. He was his only friend. His confidant. He was so worried about Iason always nagging, because he didn't want to lose him.

And Riki for the first time confessed that he needs Iason, that he loves him more than anything. If needed be, he would die all over again, just to see those eyes open once more. To hear him say his name.

And now Raoul was here again. They just sat there, silent. Hoping, praying that Iason would open his eyes.

Their prayers stayed just that, prayers.

One good thing that happened after Riki was awake is that Iason started to breath on his own. His life no more in danger. But still he wouldn't wake, nor regain his former stature.

He was as fragile as the first time Riki saw him.

Today, he dared to hold his hand. It was cold. As always. Ice.

But today he decieded to do one more thing he never did. He bringed Iason's hand to his face and caressed it, put it against his cheek. And then kissed it.

Raoul watched this in silence. He knew Riki was hurting in more ways then one, all the pains were psychic.

- Iason – Riki's voice was hoarse from all the crying. – Wake up. Raoul came. Come on, wake up. – tears welled again in his eyes.

Raoul's started to sting too. But he didn't cry. Not anymore. He was a Blondie and Blondies didn't cry. Didn't they?

Nothing happened.

Riki took one deep breath to calm himself. It helped a little. But not enough.

Only thing that could help him was to see Iason awake, hear his voice, see him on his legs, feel him on his skin, feel him inside himself.

But nothing of that happened.

But it will.

Will it?

After some time Raoul left. Just as he came, without a word.

Riki stayed alone with Iason. Not wanting to leave of a second. It was Raoul who managed to arrange his stay in the hospital until Iason was well, or...

He said that the presence of the Mongrel soothed Iason, even helped him.

Then why isn't he waking?

They allowed it, not because they believed it was the truth. A Mongrel to help a Blondie. But because Raoul was the one who asked, no, who commanded that Riki is allowed to stay.

And so he was here, always.

Today was especially hard. Riki didn't know why today. But he wanted to jump out of his skin, he hurted and needed so much. Like never before.

Why? A thought, a remembrence. This date,two years in the past. He lost Iason.

Dana Bahn. He thought about that day over and over again. What he could have done to stop that cursed day to happen. And he could have done so many things. So many. And he didn't do none of it, except he killed his love. His life. He killed Iason.

Oh, god, I need him awake. He rose from his chair, and bent under still form of the Blondie.

- I need you, - he whispered – do you hear me, Blondie. I need you. A Mongrel needs a Blondie. Iason, please, wake up. Please, love, please. – and then he bent even further until he was touching Iason's cold lips. – I love you – he whispered against Blondies mouth and kiss him.

Nothing.

He was a sleeping beauty but one kiss won't wake him.

Riki was furious now. And he hit Blondies chest, hard.

An alarm went off. Riki jumped, horror gripping his whole body.

'What have you done?'

Iason's breathing became erratic. He started to spasm. His lips parted. His fist clenching and relaxing. A sound came from his throat.

Riki looked not knowing what to do. His Blondie had moved but was he dying, was he waking? What was going on?

A hord of doctors ran into the room. They didn't even look at Riki, they just ran to the bed were Blondie was trashing, looking at he monitors, or examine him with some instruments.

Then like the spasm begann they stopped. Doctors moved slowly away from the bed, not sure what happened.

Riki sat on his bed trying to see what was going on. The doctors moved and he saw his Blondie.

Sky-blue eyes met the black ones.

- Riki. -

* * *

Should I continue?

Feedback is appreciated.


	2. Awaking

Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to me to know what you feel about this story.

* * *

- Riki. - barely audible whisper. 

Riki just sat there on his bed, his eyes blinking, his mouth slightly open, having trouble breathing. He swallowed hard. 'what...?'

He didn' know what do. His wishes, his prayers have come true, and he didn't know what to do.

A voice, so long awaited. So long. And he was frozen. 'What...?'

But then he didn't have any choice left.

- Leave the room. NOW. – came an order from one of the doctors.

'What? No, I'm not leaving!' , but he didn't say a thing, he lost his voice. Just stared at Iason.

His eyes never leaving Riki's. Pain. Longing. Needing. Plea.

A strong hand grabbed him and houled him out of the room. He heard a low, painstriken wail. Iason. But he could do nothing. Again.

'Damn!!!', Riki hit the door with his fist.

Helpless. So helpless.

Iason was awake. He opened his eyes. Searched for him. He needed to be in that room, with Iason.

He leaned against the door, hoping that will bring him closer to his Blondie that was trapped with those... poking monsters.

Closing his eyes. Replaying every scene that happened just a moment ago in his mind. His hopes have come true. 'But what now?' fetters gripped his heart. 'He will blame you.You are to be blamed for his state. You, only you.'

He started breathing hard. 'Don't. Not now.' A painful expression crossed his face. 'He's awake.' A small smile.

He waited. Not caring how long, he didn't move. He knew he should call someone. Raoul. Tell him Iason is awake. But no, he wanted to be alone with Iason. If ever would be allowed such a thing here. Someone else will call the Blondie, he will be furious at Riki. But he didn't care. He needed this, hoping Iason will forgive him, hoping Iason will blame him. Just that he says something to him. Even his name. Anything.

And finally, doctors started to exit the room, and soon as the last one was out, Riki was in.

Iason was laying on his bed with his eyes closed. Probably asleep. Exhausted. He didn't look so pale anymore. A good thing.

Riki made a step toward his bed, his heart racing so fast he thought it will rip out from his body. A turmoil of emotions was in him. And he couldn't tell how he felt. But one feeling was the stronges. Relief.

He turned and made a way to his own bed. He would wait. Couple of more hours until Iason is awake, but he couldn't he needed Iason, NOW.

- Ri...ki...- came a broken sound. His voice. His name. Riki closed his eyes for only a moment. And then he was met with pale-blue gaze. So tired.

He was at Iason's side in one stride. Holding his arm, caressing it. Looking at those beautiful eyes. Hoping that all his feelings are evident to the Blondie. All his insecurities forgotten.

Iason opened his mouth, tried to talk but nothing came out. Riki put a finger on his mouth (don't speak) and soon it was replaced by his mouth.

A kiss. So sweet. So warm. So long awaited. Iason's lips weren't so cold anymore, but still...

And he responded. Slight movment of his lips. Riki slowly licked his bottom lip seeking entrence.

And he was rewarded. Almost tentivly he let his tongue slip in Blondies mouth. A kiss.

He let out a small whimper. So sweet.

Iason's tongue touching his, in a dance. So warm.

Riki let his hands slip on Iason's hips, while Iason put his arms around Riki's neck. A touch. Seering his skin. So long awaited.

A groan escaped Iason. And then his hold of Riki loosened. Riki startled by this, broke the kiss. Really not wanting it to end. Ever.

Iason was breathing hard. Exhausted.

- Riki...- his eyes closed. Sleep. He needed sleep.

- I'm here. Not going anywhere, ever again. – he got up on his bed and held Iason tightly to him. No, not going anywhere. This is where he belonged.

He put a soft kiss on Iason's forehead, and then allow himself a moment of peace. His Blondie was awake. Calling for him. Needing him, just as he needed Iason.

'Yes.' Denial was over. He was Iason's,body and soul.

* * *

A hand around his waist. So familiar weight. 'A dream. It was all a dream. The kidnapping. The explosion. Him losing Iason. All a bad dream.'

He was in Iason's appartement. In his bed. Iason is holding him.

He needed to tell him how he feels. That he... loves the Blondie. That he needs him.

Funny, the thought didn't hurt so much like before. When he was in Ceres.

Betrayl. He thought he was betraying his friends. Guy. By loving his captor. He alone realized too late that he was in love. In the wrong person. Too late.

This... this dream. It will never happen. But what if... He needed to tell his Master how he felt. It didn't matter if Iason would laugh on his foolishness. He needed to tell.

But if he did? What then? He will lose his only defend against the Blondie. And he couldn't allow that. He couldn't just give up so easily. Even if that meant lying to himself.

No, he will bear this secret in his heart. A heart that belonged to Iason. For a long time.

Yet something was different. He couldn't grasp what but something wasn't right.

The weight didn't seem right. The light that caressed his face. It was different.

But a soft touch on his arm was the same as he remembered. Iason's soft hair. He loved it so much. Touch it, pulling his fingers through that silky threads.

But the smell, it wasn't the smell of his Blondie or his hair, it was too clinical, too... The hospital. His dream.

'Dream?'

He slowly opened his eyes. 'NO...' No dream. Just a harsh reality.

He turned softly, not to wake Iason. And was met with two angry, green eyes.

- Riki – a hiss. 'Oh, shit'

Someone called Raoul. When finally he managed to brake the heated look of a Blondie he realized that there was someone else in this room.

Katze. The auburn-haired didn't say a thing, amusement playing in his eyes.

- Shh, don't wake... – Riki began.

- Too late – Katze said shortly.

All the eyes turned to waking Blondie.

A small furrow on his forhead. Strong inhale. And then the eyes were open. Confused. Only for a moment until realization hit him. Hard.

One more strong inhale.

- It's ok. I'm here, Iason – Riki said softly. 'What if he doesn't want YOU near him?'

Iason met Riki's eyes. Oh, he wanted his Mongrel near him. With him. Forever.

- What... How... – he tried. His throat strangley tight. Unused.

- You will know everything in time. Just don't strain yourself. – Raoul. – I will explain to you everything when you are going to be more... able. -

Riki made a move to get down from the bed, but Iason's hold on him only got stronger. It seemd that although he looked fragile he wasn't so weak. Riki stayed and put his hands on Iason's.

- I want to know. NOW! – a whisper, but it hit it's point. Raoul exchanged his look with Riki and started to talk.

- You died. – Iason closed his eyes. Riki's expression stayed the same. He heard that story hundered of times, played it in his head a thousend more. – That explosion no one could survive. But, well, I guess it was luck that on you fell a piece of ceiling. Shielding you. – pause.

'Luck? Luck had nothing to do with what happened!' Riki's mind was again in that burning, flaming place. The heat, the noise. Flames. And all he could think about was to get to Iason. To be with him. Let him know. The pain. Again, he felt that enormous pain. 'I caused this!'

He was brought back to present by Raoul's voice.

- It protected your... bodies. – a sigh. From whom? –What was left of them. But enough to take DNA samples and brain tissue.- Raoul stopped again.

- Please, continue – Iason ordered, still his grip like an iron around Riki. He didn't mind, but let his body settle again against Blondie's chest. So long awaited.

- With... with those samples... uh, they, the doctors, were able to regenerate your bodies and memories. – Raoul was surprised how hard it was to talk about that. To tell what happened.

- But how – Iason was puzzeled. He didn't know that was possible.

- Even Jupiter has some secrets. – came Raoul's steady reply. He couldn't let his emotions get to him. – I, myself didn't know about what she did until she alone called for me and told me that there are some problems. -

- Problems? – Iason looked at Riki. He was fine, then a horror gripped him. He let one of his hands fall on his hip, then his tigh. He stopped for a second. Afraid. But kept his fingers on his leg, going down. To his knee. It was there. His leg. He cold feel them. 'So what?' he looked again at Riki. 'NO!' he put his hand again on Rikis waist and then slowly went to his crotch. He was afraid to look at Riki. But there it was, everything on it's place and... slightly awake.

Iason's lips formed a small smile and he looked at Riki who was smiling too.

- Problems? – Iason repeated.

- Iason, can't you feel that something is not alright. – Raoul asked.

- No, I feel... fine, considering the situation. -

- But, look better. -

And he did, first his hands, then his chest, his legs. Everything was as it should be, but he was... thin, pale. Even for his own jugedment. He didn't know how to feel. His body was... not perfect. But it was flawless,without one scar to show what had happened, nevertheless.

He looked again at Riki. At his loving gaze. 'Loving?'

- Body is only a vessel. – he said simply. He had what he needed. His Riki.

'Is he yours?'

Everything else was not so important.

- Only a vessel? – Katze – But one you need to be alive. -

Katze had a point. – I will be fine. But tell me how are we here, alive? –

- I said what I know, already. Only the doctors can tell you more. Even Jupiter didn't want to tell me more except what was needed after your recovery went astray. She thought I could help – he smiled sadly. – But I was more of a disturbance. Only one who helped you was Riki. –

Iason looked at his Pet... no, not his Pet. His... ? But Riki didn't meet his gaze, he looked at their interlaced fingers, as if he was ashamed.

- Thank you. – then he raised his head and met Iason's gaze full of so many feelings. Devotion. Love. Need. Relief. Peace.

'He's still a bit drowsy from all the medicine. Yes, that's why he looked at you like that.'

And just like he wanted to validate Riki's suspicion Iason closed his eyes and sighed.

He felt tired, even though he wasn't awake for a full hour. Tired, confused and content. He needed his sleep if for nothing else than for the infromations he just heard to sink in.

Raoul seemed to sense his friends tiredness decided it was time for him to go.

- Well, my friend, it is good that you finally decided to honor us with your waking presence, but now you need to rest. – he looked pointedly at Riki. – I'll see you tomorrow. -

Katze, who was standing quitely near the door decieded it was his time to leave too.

- It's good to see you finally awake, Iason. It will be less job for me. – a small smile played on his lips – Don't you worry – he said fast upon seeing Iason's questioning look. - I had the black market running smoothly while you were... indisposed. – with a small nod he turned and left the room, followed by Raoul.

When finally left alone Riki didn't know what to say to Iason. To wait so long for him to wake and then be silenced by the lack of words. That was it, there didn't exist the right words that could describe how he felt.

Iason was in the same trouble. He wanted to tell Riki everything he kept secret this past four...

'Four?' no, longer...

- How long? – he managed to asked.

Riki looked at him puzzeled.

- How long did we, I... How long has past? – he finally said.

- Two years. - Riki said simply.

'Two years? Oh.'

- And six months since I am awake, waiting for you. –

- Too long. – he said. Finally losing his battle to tiredness. He let dream take him away.

- Way too long. -

* * *

I apologize for my grammer mistakes, but it is bound to happen.

I had a bit of a problems with this chapter,and I'm not so satisfied with it as with the previous one. Hope you like it, though.


	3. Knowledge

Sorry to keep you waiting for so long, but I'm having trouble finding time for everything I need to do, but here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Katze was hurrying down the stairs. Didn't have the patience to wait for an elevator. He needed to get away from this place. Eos medical centar. He almost lost it there. To see Iason alive and... well was most disturbing. He remebered when Riki returned inside that flaming place, knowing he would die. 

And now, they are both alive. Just like nothing had happened.

He remembered, that was the first time he lost his composure. To cry, for him, was to be weak.

And now, he felt so familiar stinging in his eyes.

'You need to get away from here. NOW!!'

He almost ran outside and to his car. He janked the door open violently and get in. Started the car and put his hands on the steering-wheal. Where they stayed.

He couldn't move. Even if he wanted to. He was frozen.

All this was too much. To see his Master, no matter what, Iason was still his Master, to see his... friend, Iason was his friend. He realized that at exact moment when sky became white of explodion at Dana Bahn. He lost two friends then. And now they were fine. Breathing. Alive.

It was all to much.

He was motionless. Well until... he sensed more than heard the car door open and a bewildered Blondie entered the car.

Raoul.

- What are you doing here?!! – he heard himself saying, almost shouting. And to a Blondie.

Raoul just looked at him saying nothing. He looked like he was pondering how to react.

- What do you mean?- he finally asked.

- Well – Katze thought how get out of this one without making the Blondie furious – you are at the front seat. – he wanted to congratulate to himself for making up this excuse. It was believable.

Raoul then realized that, indeed, he was sitting in the front seat. But Katze's angry question wasn't about that.

- So what if I'm in the front seat. – he said coldly but slightly courious why was Katze so... emotional. Usually cold and distant Black market dealer to show some emotions. Was it because of Iason? He saw him before, while he was in the coma. Why now?

Katze didn't answer to Raoul's statemant, neither did he look at the Blonide. He just shifted the gears and drive from the hospital.

- Where to? – Katze asked after some time. – To Behavioural Centar or to your penthouse. -

- To my penthouse. – Raoul said simply.

The rest of the drive went silent. Both of them deep in thoughts.

* * *

Riki lied in Iason's embrace completly still, but totally awake. He could hear Blondie's even breathing. He was asleep. 

Slowly, carefully, he started to move away from that embarce. From security. From warmth.

He let one last glance at sleeping form of the Blondie.

'An angel.'

He went to the window and looked outside, really not seeing anything. He heard only one thought, saw only one person.

'What now? What will happen?'

He knew no matter what happened he will stay with Iason. There was no more denial, from both of their sides.

But...

Can he be a Pet? A Pet who will obey his Master no matter what he was asked to do. Was he ready to be nothing more then a sex doll?

'Maybe Iason doesn't want that. Maybe Iason thinks... feels different.'

'Don't be silly. You're a fucking Mongrel. You're nothing. A Blondie to feel something for YOU?!'

'He saved me. He gave his own life for me.'

'And you gave yours for him too. So what, that means that you LOVE HIM?'

A pause. Silence in his mind. No thoughts. Just peace.

'Yes. That means I love him. With my whole heart.'

The war between his thoughts was over. At least for now.

One more time he looked at the Blondie. The sun caressing his hair, peace on his face. His form so still. Beautiful angel. A fallen angel.

Riki smiled slightly. And he knew, somehow, everything will be good from now on. If not from the start...

BANG!!!!

The door flew open and three doctors entered the room.

- What, you don't know how to fucking knock? – Riki said menaceingly.

Doctors gave no sign that they heard him, or even saw him. They just went to Iason's bed.

- Don't you dare wake him up? - Riki left his post at the window and was at his own bed when one of the doctors nudged Iason awake.

- Sir Mink – he said still holding the Blondie for his shoulder.

- You moron – Riki hissed. At that all of the doctors noticed his presence, and looked at Riki in shock.

- Riki – came his name from his master.

- I'm here. – Riki was holding his hand in an instant.

- Sir Mink, my name is Daniel Soros. I'm a doctor asigned to your case. -

- I don't care who you are, why did you wake me? – Iason tried to keep his I'm-a-Blondie-voice but at some point his voice broke. He was so tired.

- Well, Sir, we... – he looked at the other doctors and when no help came said – I have here a discharge papers for your... hm, Pet. – he finished meakly.

- My Pet? But... Riki isn't going anywhere. – Iason said matter of factly. And Riki allowed himself a real smile. Upon Iason seeing his Pet... his? smiling, he smiled to.

'Is it possible...?' both thought the same.

- Yes, well you see, Sir, he should be discharged some time ago, but we kept him here upon Sir Am's recommedation that your Pet will help in you recovery. Well, you are awake so... -

- So, that means MY PET did help ME – Iason hissed. – He is not going anywhere. Do YOU understand!! -

- But Sir... -

- No buts. You will do as I say. Riki stayes here. -

The look of despair in doctors eyes wasn't met with support from the others.

- Now, about my case... Tell me everything. -

Another doctor stepped out. He looked a lot more affable. He didn't introduced himself just started to summerize the case.

- When we got a call to go to Dana Bahn almost a second after the explosion, we knew something... important must have happened concerning our society. We never thought that...

- That a Head of the Syndicate was blown up – Iason said simply.

- Well... yes. -

- I would like to know exactly HOW you managed this – he showed on himself and Riki.

- We are Recovery team. – Iason's eyebrows went up, asking. – We were making experiments of returning life to already dead beings. It was a long process and a hard one, too. But we succeded. – he nodded at Iason's direction.

- The process is a long one. – now the third doctor took the main word. – we have to take you DNA so we can reproduce it, than we have to take your brain tissue for your memories. Then we take DNA samples and put them in Reproduction Chamber where those samples are bombarded with charged ions. To stimulate a cell growing. – he said when Iason opened his mouth to ask a question. – After the cells have grown enough, that means after a new body had been complete in it's developing to look like the moment when person died, we inject the memories, knowledge and basicly everything we extracted from brain tissue. And that's when the problems started with your body, Sir Mink. It's just started to deteriorate. We didn't know what was wrong, since your Pets recovery kept going without problems. We consulted and came to agreement that it's must be something concerning your memories. –

Iason didn't react to this, but Riki jumped from his bed, cold fear gripping his insides and practicly yelled.

- What do you mean concerning his memories? What the fuck did you DO?!!!! – he made a motion like he's going to grab a doctor closest to him, but then...

- PET! Behave yourself. – came a booming voice of his Master. Yes, Iason was again in his full Master mode.

'What?' Riki looked at Iason with unbelieving in his eyes. 'What?' He kept standing with his arms still raised, hurt in his eyes.

- Go to your bed. – Riki didn't move. – Obey me, PET. -

Like waking from a dream Riki let his arms fall and went back to his bed where he sat with his back turned to Iason. Hurt. So painful.

'You see, you're just a pet to him.' A tear.

Iason's face stayed blank. No feelings, but inside himself he was screaming with sadness.

'Oh, Riki. My beloved Riki, I'm sorry.'

Doctors looked at that exchange with shock and awe, but said nothing.

- New bodies? – finally Iason grasped what he wanted to ask before. – You couldn't just recover our... former ones. – to think that somewhere else was a body that was his was most disturbing.

- Your former body was completly destroyed. – said Soros. - What wasn't destroyed by the flames was destroyed by a part of the ceiling that fell on you. But we must be gratefull that it did. It protected your shoulders and... your heads. So we could take the necessery samples. The remains where destoryed afterwards. -

Silence.

- How many times did you do this? – Iason asked.

- Couple of successful ones. –

- With a human? -

- You were the first ones. -

- Leave. – Iason ordered.

- But Sir, we have to make tests. -

- You will do it later. Leave. –

- No, Sir. – Iason snapped his head in the direction of the second doctor who dared to defy him. – We have to make them now. To see if everything went well. We have to know. -

Iason sighed. – Fine. Do what you have to do. –

- Try to move your toes. – Riki turned around. Now all the question will be answered. Iason tried. They moved. Riki let a sigh of relief leave his lips. Iason looked at him. A smile in his eyes. Riki returned it back.

- Good. Now, try to sit up. – although Iason was in sitting position he was proped by pillows so he didn't sit by his own strength.

Iason tried. He could feel his muscles flexing under his skin. Then pain. Oh, gods, the pain. He collapsed on the pillows again.

- Good. – he heard dr. Soros's voice.

- What do you mean 'good'? – Riki couldn't help himself but yell at doctors. Iason didn't react at all. He was in too much pain. – Can't you see he's in pain. He can't do it. -

- Good. – Soros repeated – You tried and almost made it. After a long time of not using your body that is a success. –he kept adressing Iason just like Riki wasn't there. – We did contract you muscles so that they don't atrophy, but that was all we could do. You will have to take your recovery slowly. But this was already a great success. – he didn't want to add the fact that Iason's awaking was a great surprise for all the Recovery team.

Iason listen to doctors words with closed eyes.

'A weakling! They made you a weakling!'

When he didn't open his eyes doctors decided it really was time to leave.

Riki was by Iason's side the same second when the back of the last doctor disappeared.

- Iason, how do you feel? – stupid question, but he had to ask.

- It hurts – Iason breathed out.

- I know. It will stop after some time. – Riki knew the process of recovery. Constant pain in all your body. Your muscles trying to adapt to being used again, your stomach used to real food again. It will be painfull but after a month or two everything will be fine again.

- I'm sorry – he heard the Blondie say.

He's apologizing. For what?

- For what? -

- I snapped at you before. – 'Oh, that.' Iason sighed again.

- Rest. – Riki said although he needed desperately say to Iason he loved him. He bit his tounge. He will tell him. One day.

- No, Riki. I need for you to know. I... I must act like that... when we aren't alone... I must be a Master... to you... and you must be... a Pet. – It hurt. But Riki knew that was the truth. In the eyes of the others they will always be Master and Pet.

'But what about Iason. Are you just a Pet for him? Or something else?'

- Riki... – Iason pleaded when Riki stayed silent.

'Something else.'

- Rest, Iason. You need your strength. I... – he swallowed. - I understand. -

He leand and gave a small peck on Iason's lips and than tried to get down from Blondie's bed.

- No, Riki. Stay. – so Riki leand against his... lovers chest and listened to his slow heartbeat.

'Is it beating for you?'

He let his thoughts drift to past. To his child-hood when he was left alone after his mother was killed in a gang shoot-out, he never knew his father, and then when he met another longhaired person who marked his life. Guy.

Where is he now? He asked that question once. Katze looked at him with such hate and anger that he never asked again. The answer never came either.

He couldn't be mad at Guy. He couldn't hate him. All he felt for him was... pity.

And he knew that was even worse than hating. Pity was something that any Mongrel despised. It was like to deprive him from his pride, from his life. To be pitied it was like you were already dead in the slums.

Riki knew it was his fault that Guy lost his mind. He was always the jealous type, but never had he thought that he'll be able to take such measures as to kill a Blondie.

He even didn't hate him for that. For killing his love. In some wierd sense he was... grateful. That made him realize the truth he tried to hide for so long. That he loved Iason, who was neither his Master nor captor. Who was his lover, only he was to blind to see that. And only thing that made him realized that was, death.

No, he pitied Guy. Nothing less and nothing more.

He snuggled more closely to Iason. Here was everything he needed.

* * *

Pure darkness. Nothingness. Yet there wasn't silence. A sob. A deep inhale. A cry. A cell. He was trapped in this empty space for an eternity. Only companions his own thoughts. His own memories. Hiw own crimes. 

He remembered his past life. When he was in light. When he loved. When he was... loved. No, not loved. The one he loved never returned the feeling. Never.

And sentence for that crime was to kill the one he loved. But only thing that kept him satisfied was that he killed his lovers captor. That... Blondie.

'But was it worth it?'

'NO! No, it wasn't.'

In pure darkness. In this emptiness only thing that kept Guy a company was his guilt.

His pandemonium.

* * *

For future chapters (yes, there is more ;)), unfortunately (or maybe not) you'll have to wait. Probably I will update once a week.

And of course, thank you for the reviews. Hope I didn't disappoint you with this one.


	4. Feel for you

Lots of problems with this one, that's why it took me so long. Sorry.

* * *

Iason was puking his guts out. The room was bathed in smell of vomit. 

It had been two weeks since Iason woke up and one week since he had tried for the first time to eat some solid food. Well if you could call a grey something, solid food.

And this is how it ended. By Iason retching everything out.

The doctors stood in the room and doing, actually, nothing except giving stupid comments like:

- Good. This means that your organism tries to digest the food. – or, even better one – It will take some time for the body to get accustomed to solid food, but eventually it will. -

'It has been one week already...!'

And all this time Riki was at Iason's side holding his hair, so that it didn't get vomited on, while trying to sooth him with light caresses on his back.

It didn't help.

After one pretty bad vomiting attack Iason slumped in Riki's arms.

- It's ok, Iason. Just try to relax. – Riki whispered in his ear. Iason closed his eyes unable to do or say anything. He was too tired.

Riki took a damp washcloth and brushed sweat from Iason's forehead and then with another one he wiped his mouth.

He kept caressing him, now on his sholders. He was so tense.

'No wonder. What they got him through.'

After Blondie woke up he was taken to a series of exams. He was poked, probed, examined in the most brutal way and every day he had physical training and tries to get some food inside and that it stayed inside.

Although he was going through hell it seems he really did get better. His physique was better he wasn't so thin anymore, but he was pale as ever. Almost white.

Doctors seemed to be satisfied with this, but they were a bunch of pompose fools, and Riki and Iason neither believed them.

Something wasn't right. And Riki knew that. His problem of retaining food inside his stomach lasted only for about five days and then everything was fine, but for Iason it has passed a week already. Somethng, really, wasn't right.

After Riki was sure Iason had fallen asleep he got up and went to the window which he opened to let some fresh air in the room although there was air-conditing it really didn't help in cleaning the smell out of the room.

He looked at the sleeping form of a Blondie. He looked so pale. Whenever he tried to ask those three stooges what was wrong with Iason they just ignored him.

Riki was worried and he wanted to know why Iason can eat normally but no help came from where ever he looked.

He turned to look outside. It was beautiful day. Sun was shining and there were those puffy clouds on the sky which he loved so much. They looked so soft, like feathers.

Riki closed his eyes for a moment thinking how nice would it be if Iason and he were lying on one of those clouds. Just holding each other in thight embrace, knowing there was nothing that can seperate them ever again.

'But they can. And they will. You know that.'

He shivered slightly. Doomed lovers.

He wondered countless times why they brought him back. He was a Pet, a Mongrel Pet. Nothing. And it was his fault Iason died. So why did they... No, why Jupiter allowed for Riki to be brought back from the dead.

He never got his answer. But it must be because she/it didn't have any choice.

He heared the creek of opening doors. Riki turned around to see one of the nurses that came to clear the mess up.

The nurse looked at Riki and she didn't look away like those doctors did. So Riki deceided to try his luck.

- Do you know what's wrong with him? – he asked. The nurse looked at him surprised but said nothing.

- Please, I need to know. – a plea.

- You care a lot about your Master – she finally said – strange, cause everybody told me that you hated him. – she finished with slightly surprised expresion on here face.

'That's non of your buisseness.'

- Yes, I do. -

- Well, nobody knows were the problem lies. But it started when his memories were injected.-

- I know that. – and he continued more fearfully. – Did they do something... Did – the swallowed hard – Did they temper... – he couldn't continue.

- No. – the nurse shake her head while putting a clean pot on Iason's nightstand and a couple of clean washclothes. Then she paused as if what she is going to say is a crime. – They couldn't. Once the memories are taken it can't be changed. –

A sigh of relief escaped Riki.

'Then why...?'

- Do you know that Blondies can't feel? – the nurse continue to talk – I mean how can person be alive if you don't feel happyness, love even sadness and anger. And they can't feel non of it. –

'But they can. My can.'

But Riki didn't say a word. But something dawn on him. 'What if...'

- You mean to say their bodies aren't made to feel? –

- Aha, nothing. Not one thing. They can sense but feel, no. Poor guys, don't you think? -

- And you said that those memories once they are injected they can't change. -

A suspicious look for the nurse – Yes, they bond to the tissue on cellular level, they became an unremovable part of the body, not just brain, but whole body. –

- So that means the even though you can wipe someones mind, that person would still remember those wiped memories? -

- Technicly, yes. But... – one more suspicious look. – Why? -

- Oh, I was just curious. – Riki took the most innocent and dumb look he could make.

The nurse nooded and turned to leave.

- Hey – Riki called for the nurse which paused in her steps – Did I have so much trouble with recovery? -

- You don't remember it? -

- Not everything just come bits and peaces. - 'Mostly pain.'

- Oh. Well, no you didn't have. It took you as long as it was predicted. Everything went fine. Except... – a pause.

- Except what? – Riki was confused.

- You were crying mostly during nights or when you were asleep, and kept repeating your Masters name. And apologizing about something. – a small smile on nurses lips – and sometimes you even said you loved him. -

Riki blushed. He didn't tell Iason how he felt about him, but he told complete strangers.

- He is quite gorgeous. – he nursed continued not noticing Riki's uneasiness. – I can understand how you can fall in love with such a goodlooking fellow. But he is your Master and a Blondie. – the last sentence was said with light amusement.

Riki didn't say a thing just turned around and kept looking out of the window. He heard a closing of the door as nurse left the room.

'She is right. Iason is your Master. He never said he loves you, he didn't even say he cares for you.'

'He saved my life. And that's a proof enough.'

A Blondie with feelings. A deviant just turned deviant in a whole other way.

And the realization struck him. He was revived because of Iason's feelings. No matter does Iason love him or not, he does feel something and that something is now vowen in the core of Iason. They can't erase his mind, his memories. A double-eged sword. To have Iason with his memories or to be without Iason completly. So they revived him.

And his feelings are the reason Iason didn't, still doesn't recover as planned. One more thing to be guilty about.

He truly was Iason's Achilles. Raoul was right.

He was and will be the reason of Iason's fall.

'But we have fallen together, and if it is written that he should fall again I will fall with him too.'

He looked once more at Iason's sleeping form. The doctors tried one more time to dischared Riki, but Iason was so furious that they had the courage to mention it to him that they almost instantly fled the room as they finished that proposition. Iason was a proud owner of one of the deathlies glares Riki had ever seen.

He went to his own bed and lied down. Allowed himself a bit of rest. Soon he knew his Blondie will need him.

* * *

Another week has passed. And Iason was eating. No more that grey stuff but normal looking food. The vomiting attackes contiuned for couple of more days and then all of the sudden they stopped. 

And today Iason got to walk. Truly walk not just stand and make one or two steps. But really walk.

He sat at the egde of the bed waiting for the doctors to arrive. He had physical training where he walked but he had handles to hold, but now he will be allowed to walk without anyones help.

Riki stood near the window looking outside. He was surprised how fast Iason had recovered in this couple of days. Iason was almost his old self. Almost.

The doctors entered the room.

- Sir Mink. – Dr. Soros nodded slightly. Iason didn't move. – Well if you are ready...

He didn't even finish the sentence Iason was already in the middle of getting up. Riki just stood there near the window looking at the Blondie. If everything went well maybe they will be allowed to go home.

'But where is home?'

Iason proudly stood up. A slight dizziness and everything was alright. He turned his head to look at Riki. But Riki turned his eyes away.

'Why?' A small furrow on Iason's forhead.

- If it's too much for you we can try this tomorrow – one of the doctor said mistakening Iason's exprecion as one of pain.

- I'm fine. – Iason said as he made his first step. It felt strange. Like his legs, his whole body weren't really his. But he made another one and another one. After a few more steps he felt like his body was finally his again.

'Good.'

He kept walking for about a minute or two more when one of his knees buckled. Riki was by his side in the same moment, holding his hand so that he didn't fall.

'Weak, weak. WEAK!!!!!!!'

But he didn't say a word, his face emotionless mask.

Riki guided him back to his bed. The doctors didn't help.

- That was good for the first time. Tomorrow we'll try again. – and then they left without saying anything else.

- Are you ok? Does your knee hurt? – Riki asked softly. Iason didn't say anything but he pulled away from Riki's touch.

- Iason... – Riki made a move to take his hand again, but Iason moved it.

- Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?! – he was angry now. – What you did just a moment ago was magnificent. – he almost yelled that part.

Iason snorted.

But Iason never snorts.

- Look at me – Riki commanded. Iason didn't budge. – LOOK at me. – Nothing. – Do you know how long it took me to walk that long without collapsing? One week. ONE week, Iason.-

Now, Iason looked at Riki. No lies in his eyes, just worry.

- I'm a weakling, Riki. You look at me and tell me what do you see. A good-for-nothing Blondie. Because that is what I am. Nothing. –

- Don't you dare say something like that – Riki's voice was full of anger. – Don't you dare say that. You are everything. Iason, you are everything... – he stopped, fear gripping his heart.

Iason was now looking at his Pet, hope in his eyes.

Riki took one deep breath.

- You... You are needed, you are the Head of the Syndicate, this planet needs you. – Riki wanted to kill himself for being such a coward. 'Stupid, stupid stupid fool of a Mongrel.'

Iason looked away, his hopes shattered.

- I am no longer the Head of the Syndicate, nor am I so important as before. I have lost my position. I am not needed, Riki. -

- But you are – Riki countered and before he lost his courage continuted – You are needed by me. I need you. -

Iason once again looked at Riki and what he saw made him forget how to breath.

He saw... love.

- Oh, Riki – he breathed. He turned himself so he was facing Riki, one hand lightly caressing Riki's cheek.

Riki closed his eyes at this sensation. It was so long since Iason touch him, kissed him.

'Don't think. Just give in to it.'

- I feel for you. – Riki whispered. That was the most his courage allowed him to confess. A pale blonde eyebrow raised as if in question.

'Dare you hope?'

Riki closed his eyes afraid what he will see on Iason's face, in his eyes. But then...

He was pulled in a strong hug and a moment later his lips were covered by Iason's. Need. Want. Wish. One.

All the feelings in this one kiss. To be one, to be united, forever.

When Riki was on the brink of losing his consciousness the kiss was broken. They both panted. And then he felt Iason lifting his chin up so that he was looking in his soft,blue eyes.

- I... love you. – he whispered.

No hiding, no awoiding. Just truth.

Once more he captured Riki's lips. – I love you. – he whispered again against Riki's mouth.

This kiss was passionate. Full of promises for more.

* * *

Iason was pacing through the room. Riki was once again near the window looking outside. 

His substitue for Iason's balcony. The sky was stormy. And he could hear distant rumble of thunder.

His eyes were coluded as well. He needed to get away from here, from these room, this place. Although he was with Iason, although he could go to the Gardens of Eos Medical Centar, which were beautiful by the way and he spent a lot of time there, he wanted to go home, to be somwhere familiar. To be somewhere he didn't have to be afraid if someone will see him lying on Iason's bed, in his embrace, kissing him passionately, he wanted to be somewhere he didn't have to hide his feelings for the Blondie.

And he could feel Iason was as well losing his patience. That he wanted the same thing as Riki. To go home. And home is where they are together.

Iason could walk just fine now. Yes, he needed short stops to rest but everything else was good.

Finally the door opened to let three doctors of Recovery team in.

- Sir Mink – Dr. Soros said. – Your last tests showed that you are fine. So that means your stay here has come to an end.

'Finally!' in Riki's and Iason's mind shot that one thought.

The doctors continued to speak about the files he will need to fill up to be discharged.

Iason took the pad with the files from the dr. Soros. They took that as a sign to leave.

Once alone in the room Riki went to Iason's side. They looked at each other.

- We are going home. – Riki didn't notice but Iason did, for Riki using word home for his, Iason's penthouse. He smiled at his lover. Now he knew what Riki is to him. Not a Pet, but his lover.

- Yes, we are going home.

* * *

With the next chapter the rating goes up. Hope you like this one. 


	5. The storm ahead

* * *

Ready to leave the hospital, Riki and Iason waited for Katze to show up, and take them home. 

Iason, as much as he was ashamed to confess, was afraid of going back to his penthouse, to his old life. So much has changed in so little time since he was awake. Some of his main principles were forever changed, even abandoned.

'How to lose what you gained so hard?'

He looked at Riki, who was looking out through the window. Sky was an angry grey and black, rain was pouring down, and almost every half minute the sky would become white and followed by a loud sound of thunder.

Almost like the strom inside Iason. Almost, but not strong enough.

He stood up and went to Riki's side, wrapping his arms around him.

- What's wrong? – Riki asked. He could sense Iason's inner turmoil. He was more atuned to the Blondie that even himself was ready to believe.

The Blondie didn't answer.

- Iason... – Riki whispered, a small amout on worry in his voice. He turned around. It was so good to see Iason in his normal clothes again. He wore black pants and dark blue vest. The clothes only accented Iason pale features which went thunder illuminated the room looked almost etheral. He looked breathtaking. Just like his old self, but so much different.

- Tell me. – Riki started playing with flods of Iason's vest, inhaling oh, so familiar scent of the Blondie that send rush to his blood.

Again Iason didn't say a thing he just held Riki closer, like he was afraid Riki would leave him. Riki returned the hug, burring his face in Blondie's hair.

'So soft, so beautiful.'

- I'm afraid. – a whisper in his ear. For a moment Riki closed his eyes.

- So am I. -

Iason broke the hug so he could look at Riki. Blue met black.

Sincerety. Love. Trust.

- You know, I have lived the same thing as you are. And I am also afraid of what will happen now. – Riki continued. –But I am here, with you. -

- I know. – he said as his lips met Riki's.

Outside the sky became white, loud groan from the sky could be heard.

- Khm – a couple heard someone trying in discreet way to gain their attention. They broke the kiss and the hug.

- You ready? – it was Katze. Iason nodded. Took a bag with his possesions, as well as Riki's and they went out from the room. Probably the whole medical staff gather through the whole way outside the hospital. Neither of the three gave them any attention.

And then they were outside. Still standing under the roof but no longer in the confinement of hospital walls.

Iason brushed Riki's hand with his own. And they looked at each other. A small smile was shared.

Free at last.

- Wait here, I will bring the car around. – Katze said and ran into the rain.

Iason had a strong urge to hug his Pet again, hold him close but he couldn't, their every movement was watched. Yet he stood as close as he was allowed to Riki.

The moment Katze showed up in the car Iason took Riki's hand, not caring about the vulture eyes and drag him in the car. Safely inside he hold him close.

Riki leaned into Iason.

'Soon, soon...' he promised himself.

Katze took the car toward Eos tower. The their home. Neither Iason nor Riki had turned to look behind. That part of their life is over. Forever.

Iason knew that nothing will be the same and yet he didn't want to change his newly discovered relationship with Riki, but they are returning to his world which can and will crush them if they aren't carefull.

He remembered the conversation he had with Raoul, not so long ago, when his mind was full of doubts and questions.

- What's wrong? – Raoul asked. He knew his friend and from the moment he saw Iason he knew something wasn't right.

Iason was quiet for a moment. He inhaled deeply. His mind troubled what he will hear.

- Where is my home? -

Puzzled, Raoul blinked at his friend. – What do you mean where is your home. It's in Eos tower. You know that? – fear gripped Raoul insides.

'Is someting wrong with his memories?'

- Yes, I know that's where my home WAS. But where is it now? – those blue eyes were full of worry, not so much for himself as for Riki and his wellbeing. He promised he will protect him and now this...

- Iason, I don't understand... – Raoul didn't know what to think nor why did Iason asked him that. – Why... -

- Jupiter mussed have taken everything I own. – emotionless voice, inside a storm of insecurity.

- No. Everything is still yours. At least as I know. Your penthouse is still runed by your Furniture, and everything you owned is still yours. -

Iason was surprised to hear that. When a Blondie died or was found guilty of an act against Jupiter, not only was he sentenced to first savage corporal punishement and death, but all his possesion were confiscated too. He expected that has happened with his property.

First thing, he died. And from Raoul's telling nobody knew, not even Raoul himself, until it was necessery, that he was revived.

And second thing, Iason died by saving his Pet. A Mongrel Pet. An act of defiance against Jupiter.

He broke all the rules. So the logical path is, was, that his posessiones were taken from him.

'But how...'

- But how... – he let it hang just like in his mind.

- I don't know. No one was set to lead your investments, nor anything about you and your property. But it wasn't confictaed either. I would know about that. So I think... Now, don't take this as truth, but I think Jupiter runs it. – he saw shock at Iason's features.

'No. That can't be...'

Iason let a ghost of a smile pass his lips.

- No. I defied her, Raoul. She would never do something like that, not even for me. –

- Ah. You don't know what happened when... the explosion went off. Never had happened something like that in Eos, in all of Amoi. It took us weeks to repair what she had done. – Raoul remembered his own pain at seeing the sky going white in one of the darkest nights he ever saw. – You don't know... – he had to stop or he would show how much Iason's death had coused him pain.

Iason looked at his friend and he saw the pain, no matter how hard Raoul tired to hide it.

- There is one more thing you need to know. Jupiter announced that you are alive. – Raoul continuted his voice not hinting anything of his feelings. Iason looked at Raoul surprised.

- Then why did she hide it at first? -

- Probably until you recovered fully, or until she was certain you will recover. –

- What did she said? -

- Nothing much, just that you were on conference on one of outer planets and that you were attacked there, – Iason snorted, Raoul looked at him puzzeled. 'Now, that's a something new.' Soon he got his vits back and continued - and now you are finally recovered enough to take your position as Head of Syndicate back. -

Iason chocked.

'WHAT!!!?'

- Excuse me – he said calmly. Raoul could see the strom behind Iason's eyes.

- That was what announcement said, Iason. I don't know anything else. I presume she will summon you, and then you will know everything, until then... Well, I am of no help to you. – cold voice, no delusions.

- Raoul, you helped me more times than I can remember. And you are helping me now. But I don't understand... this. Any of it. And I don't like that. – doubt... fear of unknown.

- Neither do I. But Iason you must be carefull. With Riki. I think that Jupiter has something hidden, because this all can't be without consequence...-

- I know that, Raul – Iason cut Raoul in mid sentence – and that's what's bothering me. -

And now Iason dreaded another conversation he knew will take place soon. Maybe even tommorrow.

Their little world of delusions of equality will be shattered. But maybe, just maybe they can pretened for one more night. He kissed Riki's forehead and whispered so low that Riki had to strain to hear what Iason said.

- I love you, don't you ever forget that. – but even if Riki didn't hear anything he could read everything from Iason's eyes and expresion.

- I know. – he returned.

Katze looked at that exchange of affection through rear mirror.

'They love each other, really do.' For a moment he felt jelousy stab his heart. Never will he be able to feel anything like that. Never.

He needed a smoke, but knew Iason wouldn't allow him while he was in the car. So he sped up.

'The sooner they are at the penthouse the sooner I will have my peace back.' He wanted to be close to them, to see that they are fine. Never will he forgive himself for not going insted of Riki inside Daha Bahn, nor that he didn't look better after Iason.

'Your failure, your guilt.'

-We're here. – he said coldy only what seemed like moments to Iason and Riki. They separated and Riki went out looking at the imense building. The rain was still pouring so he was souked through almost the same moment he went out.

He felt Iason's hand on his.

'It will be ok.' A promise? A reasurance?

- This is the back entrance. – Iason said flatly to Katze once they were inside the building.

- I got my orders to bring you here and then to your penthouse. -

Iason didn't answer, he knew from whom those orders were.

'So you're back at the beginning. A Pet.' Small voice in Riki's head woke up.

'I am here because I want to.'

'That was the case the last time you came here. And what happened?'

'That was another time, when I and Iason were different persons. Now I know what I want.'

'But does he know?'

- Riki are you fine? – Iason's soft voice broke his inner battle. He smiled, his eyes never meeting that smile. – I'm ok, Iason. -

Iason sighed, he didn't want to presure Riki, he alone was at the end of his strengh and all of this made little sense to him.

'Here you are again, at the beginning. Nothing will change.'

'Everything will change.'

He heard the hiss of a door and found himself in his old home. A nostalgia.

- Welcome Sir Mink. – came a soft welcome. Iason lowered his gaze only to found out a small boy of maybe 13 looking at his feet.

- Who are you? – cold voice that could frost the ice all over again.

- Oh... my name is Koi. Your new Furniture... – the boy allowed himself a fast look towards Iason only to be met by peircing, cold blue eyes.

- Why I wasn't informed of this? – Iason looked accusatory at Katze.

'Yes, you should always look at me like that', atloud he said – I didn't know myself. They propably changed Daryl because he was to old. –

'Or he knew to much...' he didn't say that part.

- Sir, forgive me, sir, but you have a message waiting for you. – a boy's voice was almost like a shreik.

- Where is it? -

- It came on your com post. -

Iason couldn't stop the surprise that showed on his face. Only one person will communicate through his com post.

- Iason, what's wrong? – but Riki never got his reply because Iason was already reading the message. His face expresions changed, if you looked really carefully. But two were always present: confussion and fear.

When he came back to the small group he was a bit paler, but his face still a hard mask of nothingness.

- Koi, you will help my Pet to settle. Katze, take me to Jupiter's sanctum. –

- Iason – Riki breathed out. And met his gaze.

'Be carefull.'

'I'll be fine.'

And he was out.

The ride to Jupiter's Sanctum was short one but full of heavy silence and unsaid worries. When eventually the car stopped and Iason was getting out, Katze spoke:

- Be carefull. – cold, unmoving voice but so much feelings hidden underneath.

- I'll be fine. – the same answer as he gave Riki.

'Will you be fine?'

'No.'

Finally everything settled (in his old room) Riki just wanted to get to the balcony, to get some fresh air and to have some peace without eager Furniture following him everywhere asking if he needed anything else. But it was still pouring outside. He looked at all the buildings.

'You don't belong here.'

His gaze fell on the highest building on all of Amoi. Jupiter's Sanctum.

'Iason', a silent plea full of worry 'Come back to me.'

A glass of wine in his hand. Untouched. A low threatening hum. His mind full of inner demons. His face hard, emotionless mask.

- _Iason_ – he heard a voice in his head – _it is good to see you well, again._ -

He didn't answer. His head bowed.

The hum grew louder. Jupiter was now holding his face and Iason fought the disgust not to show on his face.

'You should be gratefull.'

Yes, he should. Jupiter brought him back, she brought his Riki back to life. But what was in it for Jupiter. No, she is hiding something. Something he won't like, not one bit.

And now he found himself hating the hand caresing his face. Hating everything he was, he will become again.

- _You defied me._ – acusation. – _You, almost destroyed everything. What do you have to say for yourself?_-

Silence.

- _You... you are my bane._ – now Iason did look up. Confussion in his eyes.

Was that a chuckle that he heard in his mind?

- _Oh, Iason, you tend to make everyone near you to brake rules. Even me. What I did..._ -

Iason knew he should now show his gratefulness but he couldn't make himself to say the words.

- _Still nothing to say?_ -

'I hate you, I despise you, I HATE YOU!!!'

Silence.

- _What you did is unforgivable._ – finally something he expected. A sentence. – _You broke all the rules and yet I brought you back among living. I brought your... Pet to life._ – disgust in her voice. – _You have everything you had. And you have nothing to say for YOURSELF? _-

Pain, oh the pain. All the Blondie teaching couldn't stop him in showing his pain of the face. All his pride couldn't stop him from screaming.

- _Yes, Iason. Feel it. Feel what I felt when you died._ -

After a couple of minutes, Iason gasped a couple of more times, pain slowly subsiding.

- _Now listen well. You have everything you had... - _

- That's because you had no choice – Iason broke her of.

- _And you will have it all_ – Jupiter continued like Iason didn't just defied her one more time. – _but one wrong move, one mistake and your Pet will be taken from you, sentenced and punished..._ -

- FOR WHAT?! – Iason almost but screamed the question, horror gripping his heart. Glass shattered. Punishment.

- _For what?_ – a smirk? – _he conspired against me and succeded to kill MY Head of the Syndicat. And that is only small bit of his crimes._ -

'But serious enough!'

- You... you can't. – Iason gasped, pain gripping him again, but this one the ache from his heart.

- _I can to what ever I want. Now, tell me what is sentence for such workings?_-

Iason looked at Jupiter. Unbelief and fear in his eyes.

- Physical punishment, and death. – Iason gasped.

- No_, no. Not punishement for a Blondie. Punishment for everyone except my children._ -

'I am not your child!!!'

- _TELL ME!_ - the hum once more grew louder.

Iason opened his mouth couple of times without uttering a word and then finally:

- Physical punishment and torture, braking of the person's mind – he gulped, his form almost falling from his chair – then person is sent to one of Midas brothel, until... until... – he gulped again. His voice broken.

- _Until RIKI dies. And you will not do nothing to save him only watch knowing it was your fault that happened to him._-

Silence. Iason brought shivering hand to his forhead, his hair falling and covering his face on which two streams of wet could be seen.

Iason cryed. For the first time in his life.

- _Treat him like what he is. A Pet. A MONGREL Pet. But make one wrong move... just one and that is what is waiting for him. If you so much as touch him, even change the tone of your voice, look at him differently. He will be taken away, and believe me I will know if you do anything. You are dismissed._ -

Iason didn't move for couple of seconds then slowly on shaking hands he moved towards exit.

- _Remember. One wrong move._ – he doors closed behind him. His form collapsed on the floor, burying his face in his hands, letting his feelings took over him.

- IASON!!! - somewhere, far, he heard someone calling his name, but it didn't matter, all that mattered is that he going to lose Riki. Yet again.

* * *

Finally, here it is, next chapter. I have exams, and they are true inspiraton killers. 

The ratings didn't change because I miscalculated what will happen in this chapter, but with the next one the ratings are going up. I just hope I will have time to write it soon.

Thank you all for reviews they mean a lot to me and I am so happy you like the story.


End file.
